


At First Sight

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room they are to share is fairly clean and small with a truly tiny bed against the wall. Abe flushes all the way down to his navel. There is no way they can sleep without touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of combines the book, movie, and history itself but uses movie descriptions :) Please enjoy you rare spabe shippers.

Abraham finds himself standing at the counter of Mr. Joshua Speed’s store when something happens to him that never has before. It happens when their gazes lock. Storm grey and the clearest blue meet and the two men feel it like a spark of electricity. Speed smiles brilliantly and introduces himself, reaching his hand out to shake. Abe is caught up momentarily at the curve of the man’s mouth before he finds enough sense to take his hand.         “I’m Abraham. Uh, Lincoln.” He realizes he’s been holding on too long around the same time he realizes that he’s staring and withdraws his now sweaty palm, discretely rubbing it on his pants and blushing.

Speed grins at him again and Abe feels intoxicated. Joshua’s hand still tingles where his skin touched Mr. Lincoln’s. His pulse is racing in his throat when he boldly asks the young man to share his bed. Abe surprises himself with how quickly he responds and how his body is beginning to flood with warmth. Another curl of pretty lips and he feels a sharp tug in his lower stomach. Abe’s not sure where these thoughts are coming from but he is sure that he’s no longer in control.

“I’ll give you some time to move in,” says Speed.

Abe hefts his lone bag and sets it heavily on the counter. “I am moved.”

…

            The room they are to share is fairly clean and small with a truly tiny bed against the wall. Abe flushes all the way down to his navel. There is no way they can sleep without touching. He watches the other man as he mutters to himself, fastidiously tidying the already neat room, happening to bend over rather extravagantly to pick up a stray boot. Abe’s blood continues to flee south and he looks quickly away so his new boss won’t see him eyeing his backside. He tries to tell himself that these strong emotions are a strange mixture of sleep deprivation and gratitude but Abraham has never been very good at lying.

            “I’ll get that for you, Mr. Lincoln,” Speed says, gesturing toward the bag sitting at Abe’s feet.

            “Oh no, I really wouldn’t…”           

            “Nonsense, it’s no trouble.” No sooner has he said this that Speed nearly yanks his arm out of the socket trying to lift the massive bag. Wanting to redeem himself, he tries again and is met with the same result. He shoos away Abe’s insistent hands and proceeds to drag the thing across the floor, stopping just beside the bed and not even trying to lift it.

            He turns and straightens up, rubbing at his shoulder. “What do you keep in there, bricks?”

            Abe laughs outright, “Law books but there’s not much difference.”

            Joshua smiles.

…

            Speed spends the remainder of the day acquainting Abe with the shop and the job he’ll be doing and then leaves him to unpack his things while he checks inventory. When he closes up and they’re both alone in the room, there is a brief and awkward silence as they change into their nightclothes, keeping their eyes resolutely on the floor. Once in the narrow bed, there is thankfully no room for awkward silence for it is filled with Speed’s constant talking. Abraham has never known anyone with so many stories and questions.

            He’s thankful for the distraction and answers all he wants to know (keeping his one secret of course). They talk about their hometowns and childhood friends, drunken escapades and all the best jokes they know. It’s the wee hours of the morning before they talk themselves into incoherence and slip slowly into sleep.

            The morning greets Abe with light filtering in through the windows, the heat of a body close to him, and a startling and prominent erection. He shimmies backwards so fast he collides with the wall, making the whole thing reverberate ominously. He stays completely still, holding his breath as he waits to see if he’s woken Speed. The other man is on his side, facing away from him, the steady rise and fall of his rib cage indicating that he is undisturbed.

            As quietly as he can manage, Abraham slowly slips out from under the covers and creeps down and off the end of the bed. He sits down, the cold wooden floor doing a decent job of cooling him down enough for him to get dressed and ready for the day. Giving a last glance at his still peacefully sleeping associate, he pads down the stairs to the shop.

            Speed opens his eyes the second Abe is gone, having awoken around the time his body heat had left the bed. He lifts the covers to find his nightshirt tented impressively and runs a frustrated hand over his face. Something or other had to give eventually or he would go mad with want.   

            The weeks pass by in a similar fashion and the two of them become fast friends. Of course, their growing attraction lends an air of tension between them that neither can bring themselves to confront. They’ve reached the point where overstepping a boundary and causing an uncomfortable rift between them, or worse, terminating their friendship completely would be crushing so they both keep a respectable distance and try their best not to watch the other undressing.

            Unfortunately for Abe, this unspoken rule does not apply to his subconscious mind and in the throes of a dream he has no hope of control. So when he awakes one morning with an insistent arousal, a face full of soft ginger hair and arms wound tightly around said ginger, he is trapped with nowhere to go. Especially when the man in his arms says:

            “So Abraham. Are you going to admit to wanting me first or shall I start?”

            Abe’s breath hitches in his chest and before he can reply, Speed turns to face him, gazing up at him with sleep softened eyes before pressing a sound kiss to his parted lips. Abe moans and it’s like a floodgate has been opened and all of his pent up desires come rushing out. His hand reaches up to cup the side of Speed’s face, drawing him into a deeper kiss and the smaller man wraps his arms around Abraham’s neck, pulling him close.  

            Abe winds up on top of Speed, their tongues fervently seeking the heat of each other’s mouths and their hands sliding everywhere they can reach. Speed is the first to hike Abe’s nightshirt up and skim his hands over his slender torso, roving over sharp hips and using his grip on an ample bum to grind their cocks together. Letting out a low groan, Abe lowers himself to one arm and uses the other hand to glide over the smooth planes of Speed’s stomach and rolls a pink nipple between his fingertips.

            Joshua’s hand snares in Abe’s dark curls as he kisses a hot line across his face to his earlobe, which he nips and sucks into his mouth. The taller man shudders, pressing his open mouth to anything he can find, panting humid air across flushed skin. When Speed’s hand wraps around both of them at once, there’s a collective gasp and the rolling of eager hips. He pumps them firmly, knowing this won’t last very long and their mouths meet between moans in clumsy kisses.

            His hand is soon slick with pre-come and his movements grow jerky and desperate as they reach the impending crescendo. The only warning is a sharp inhalation and a hard thrust before Abe is coming over Speed’s hand and both their stomachs. Abraham’s heat and the look of complete abandon on his face is enough to send Joshua over the edge and he soon joins him in post-coital shudders, stroking them both until they subside.

            Abe’s arm has stopped supporting him and he lies on Speed’s chest, breathing heavily, sweat cooling on their heated skin. When the fog begins to clear in Abraham’s brain, he begins to feel embarrassed. “Sorry if that wasn’t um. I mean, this is the first time I’ve ever…”

            “You were a _virgin_?”

            “Um technically speaking, yes.”

            “Christ, Lincoln.”

            Abe can feel his cheeks pinking.

            “Well,” Speed clears his throat, “If it’s any consolation, I couldn’t tell.”

            Abe lifts his head to look at him, “Honestly?”

            Now it’s Speed’s turn to blush. “Yeah, I mean, you’re good. Fuck, you’re fantastic.”

            Abe grins widely, “You’re not too bad yourself, Mr. Speed.”

            “Do me a favor and stop being so Goddamn sweet, huh?” Speed snarks and presses an affectionate kiss to Abe’s forehead.

            Abe chuckles lightly and rests his head back down. “Luckily it’s Sunday,” he says with a smile in his voice, “I’ll do better later.” 


End file.
